<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Enough by JoMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669564">Sweet Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse'>JoMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Derek Hale, Awkward Flirting, Barista Derek Hale, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Shy Derek Hale, Sterek Valentine Week, Sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is having a terrible day and his favorite customer just walked in the door.</p>
<p>Day 4 of <a href="http://sterekvalentineweek.tumblr.com">Sterek Valentine Week 2020</a>. Theme: Sugar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings and salutations.</p>
<p>Short story and notes today. It's the anniversary of my father's passing and I've spent it with my mom and youngest daughter.</p>
<p>Big thanks to <a href="http://quietzap.tumblr.com">Marie</a>. I sent the stories when I went to sleep and they were beta'd when I awoke. She's awesome.</p>
<p>Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.</p>
<p>xx-Joey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek didn’t hate his job but there were a lot of mornings when the alarm went off that he wanted to throw it out the window and stay curled up in bed. The plus side was that the coffee was free so by about half-way through his shift, he was awake enough to make it through the rest of the day. The coffee shop wasn’t very busy, which was probably bad for business, but good for his sanity. He really didn’t like dealing with people, but he could do it in small doses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was an alarm out the window kind of day and for whatever reason, there seemed to be an uptick in traffic through the store. They’d already run out of the sugar donuts that they were known for and if one more person complained, he might feel the need to shove one of the other donuts down their throats to shut them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Derek closed his eyes and sighed, cursing under his breath as he recognized the voice. This customer was one of the only things that made coming into work worthwhile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up from where he was wiping down the counter and smiled. “Good morning, Stiles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The usual, please, big guy,” the young man said, slapping his hands down on the counter with a grin, his amber eyes reflecting the lights above the counter and stealing Derek’s breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on...shit,” Derek said. “I mean...fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles chuckled and glanced around before leaning over. “I won’t tell on you for cursing if you tell me why you’re doing it,” he whispered, grinning when Derek looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re out of sugar donuts,” he said, heart sinking. He always put aside a couple of donuts for Stiles, knowing he got there after the morning rush and not wanting him to miss out, but he’d been so tired that morning he’d forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Stiles said, frowning and Derek wanted to bash his head against the counter for being so stupid. Things had been developing well between them and Stiles never seemed put out by his terrible attempts at flirting and Derek had promised himself he’d ask for his phone number that week, but he clearly couldn’t do that after his terrible mess up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m so stupid,” he muttered. “Your coffee’s on me.” He set about making the ridiculous sugar and caffeine-filled monstrosity that Stiles insisted on ordering meaning he spent way too long at the counter while Derek made it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not that big a deal,” Stiles said as Derek steamed milk, focusing on the froth because if he looked up he knew he’d start spouting off more apologies until he was red in the face and completely humiliated. “You know, there is something you can do to make it up to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek’s head snapped up. “Anything.” Stiles’ eyebrows shot up and Derek closed his eyes, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “I mean…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can discuss ‘anything’ at a later date,” he said. “I was just thinking your phone number would do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I can do that,” Derek said, smiling and picking up Stiles’ cup and writing his phone number just below Stiles’ name before handing it over. “I am really sorry about the sugar donuts. I know you have an insatiable sweet tooth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles grinned taking a sip of his drink and coming back with a whipped cream mustache that Derek wanted to lean over the counter and lick off of his face. He held himself stiff as instead Stiles leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek and pulled back with a smile as he wiped the cream left behind off with his thumb and popping it into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think that was sweet enough,” Stiles said with a wink before turning and hurrying out of the shop, Derek gaping after him and smiling when his phone buzzed in his pocket, certain of who the message was from and his break couldn’t come soon enough to check it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are food for the writer's soul!</p>
<p>Come say 'hi' to me on tumblr! I'm josjournal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>